


Day 7

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Mike/Harvey if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>Mike and Harvey are over it. (Response to 2.16 kind of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7

With tension and fear over their careers and every fucking problem stretching them thin, it wasn't really a surprise to them when both Harvey and Mike just snapped. Harvey had been half way home, barely able to contain his shitty mood, before telling Ray to go to Mike’s place. He opened the door to see an apartment almost destroyed, Mike looking distraught in the centre of the wreckage. 

“Mike, Jesus fucking-“ Harvey muttered before sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“ I'm sorry,” Harvey whispered.

“You fucking should be,” Mike replied with a weary smirk.


End file.
